Choque De Dos Mundos
by Eli Black Malfoy de Lannister
Summary: Un terrible accidente en el departamento de misterios, hace que Harry atraviese el velo de la muerte. Hermione dispuesta a no rendirse intenta rescatarlo con un hechizo experimental y es llevada a un mundo totalmente extraño y nuevo, Poniente.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, vuelvo con otra historia en una misma semana. I'm on fire. ESte es un crossover entre mis dos libros favoritos: Harry Potter y Cancion de Hielo y Fuego, esta ultima no muy conocida en latinoamerica, por ahora, porque la HBO saco una serie basada en los libros llamada: Juego de Tronos, la cual me a gustado ya que se apega bastante a los libros, cosa que no paso con ninguna de las peliculas de Harry Potter.

DISCLAMER: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son producto de la imaginacion de JK. Rowling y George RR Martin respectivamente. yo solo los tome para hacer un híbrido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHOQUE DE DOS MUNDOS<strong>_

_(Por: Elizabeth Black Malfoy de Lannister)_

Un terrible accidente en el departamento de misterios del ministerio, hace que Harry atraviese el velo de la muerte. Hermione dispuesta a no rendirse intenta rescatarlo con un hechizo experimental y es llevada a un mundo totalmente extraño y nuevo, Poniente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO I<strong>_

_Hermione_

_Londres, UK_

_31 de mayo de 1996_

¡No! – gritó una chica de largos cabellos castaños y ojos cafés.

Mi amigo, mi hermano, Harry Potter ha muerto por salvarme y en mis sueños vuelvo a verlo morir cada noche. Cada noche vuelvo a oír las histéricas carcajadas de Bellatrix Lestrange, veo sus ojos de demente y su cabello alborotado.

Fue un milagro que Luna, Ginny, Ron y yo hubiésemos logrado salir con vida del departamento de misterios, esa noche. Luego que Harry fuese expelido a través del velo de la muerte.

Esa noche como todas las demás no podría dormir, tendría que encontrar la forma de volverlo, de lo contrario mi sentimiento de culpa acabaría conmigo. Si, ha sido mi culpa, si no me hubiese distraído tratando de bloquear los ataques de Lucius Malfoy habría podido ver la maldición asesina que le lazó Bellatrix. Pero no lo hice, y Harry se lanzo para salvarme, esquivó el hechizo pero atravesó el velo.

Atravesó el velo pero su cuerpo desapareció, entonces, ¿qué prueba real habría de que en realidad murió? después de todo el departamento de misterios estaba lleno de cosas incomprensibles. Nadie, ni siquiera quienes trabajaban allí sabían a ciencia cierta que pasaba al otro lado del velo. Y yo tendré que averiguarlo.

Con esta convicción salí de la cama. Abrí mi baúl y saque la capa de invisibilidad. Esa misma capa bajo la cual miles de veces se habían cobijado los tres. La misma capa que nos había servido para ir miles de veces a visitar a Hagrid, y más recientemente ese mismo año para ir a las reuniones del E.D. Eran demasiados recuerdos, cada cosa me lo recordaba y me daban muchas ganas de echarme a llorar. Sin embargo, ya ni llorar a gusto podía, porque la última vez que lo había hecho, Ron me reprendido.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

Era medio día, me encontraba en los lavabos de chicas. Justo donde los chicos me habían salvado del Troll. El agua corría por el lavamanos, que habían reparado y me fue imposible no llorar. Luego de terminar de lavarme las manos, salí del lavado aun sollozando y me fui hacia el pasillo rumbo al comedor.

Ya había llegado a la planta baja cuando me encontré con Ron. Él también estaba muy afectado por la desaparición de Harry, desde lo acontecido llevaba una vida despreocupada, siempre se juerga, su lema era: "Comamos y bebemos porque mañana hemos de morir", pero a diferencia de mi no creía que Harry pudiese regresar.

- Mione, ¿dónde te habías metido? llevo rato buscándote.

- Estaba en la biblioteca.

- ¿Haciendo qué? Si ya las clases terminaron. A no me digas, ya sé, llorando.

- No estaba en la biblioteca llorando. Estaba investigando sobre el velo de la muerte, bueno específicamente sobre la muerte. Dice que en algunas partes no se considera que alguien haya muerto hasta que se consigue su cadáver, ¿No te parece extraño que el cuerpo de Harry hubiese desaparecido cuando murió? Además, Luna dice que no cree que ese velo sea el velo de la muerte sino que más bien, cree que es un portal a otra dimensión, algo así como un mundo paralelo…

- ¿Luna? ¿Estás basando toda tu investigación en algo que Luna dijo? ¿Te has vuelto loca? Tu sabes que ella esta chiflada. Eso suena a una idiotez muggle.

- Yo se que ella tiende hacer un poco excéntrica, pero hay prueba bibliográfica que podría sustentarlo, en la biblioteca, en la sección prohibida hay un libro de magia cuántica experimental que habla de la existencia de mundos paralelos. En la sección B4 dice que es perfectamente posible pasar por un portal y llegar a un mundo. Oh! ¿Te imaginas, lo asustado y aterrado que debe estar? No conoce a nadie, tal vez ni hables su idioma. Si eso fuese cierto, con más razón debemos buscar la forma de traerlo, puede que este perdido en un lugar extraño. - terminó de decir la chica y ya para ese entonces Ron la miraba como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

- Definitivamente ya te perdimos. Tanto tiempo en la biblioteca, finalmente te ha vuelto loca.

- Es imposible dialogar contigo, eres un bebé inmaduro, que sólo se preocupa por sí mismo.

- Y tu una amargada llorona, cualquiera creería que el que se murió era tu novio.- respondió Ron a gritos.

- Era más que eso, tú eres mi novio pero si tu hubieses desaparecido no me preocuparía tanto, después de todo los egoístas siempre salen adelante, sin importar a quien dejen atrás. - respondió desde su dolor y rabia, y no porque de verdad lo creyese así.

- ¿Si? pues en ese caso voy a seguir preocupándome sólo por mí y mis propias necesidades. Voy a conseguirme una novia que si este dispuesta a llorar por mi cuando muera. Porque Harry está muerto, muerto, ¿me oíste? - termino de decir Ron, fuerte y claro, junto a mi oído.

- Como quieras, idiota.- grite a la silueta de mi ex-novio que se alejaba, mientras decidía que la vida era muy corta como para gastarla comiendo.

_Fin del Flashback_

* * *

><p>Últimamente así transcurrían mis días, rodeada de libros y es que prácticamente ni descansaba, ni comía, a veces, ni siquiera me bañaba, había dedicado la totalidad de los últimos tres meses de escuela que quedaban a desentrañar el misterio que se oculta tras el velo. Y esta noche, probare si tanto esfuerzo ha valido la pena. Esta noche del último día de clases veré si puedo traer, desde más allá del velo a Harry.<p>

Llegue a la puerta de la biblioteca escolar y entre. Desde que pasaba tanto tiempo en la biblioteca, incluso mucho más que la bibliotecaria, la señora Pince, me había dado una copia de su propia llave maestra, la cual no solo abría la puerta principal, sino también todas las puertas de los estantes de la sección prohibida. Una vez dentro, saqué de mi mochila el libro de magia cuántica experimental y lo abrí en la sección de Mundos Paralelos, cuando unos ruidos en la entrada captaron mi atención.

Luna, Ginny y Ron entraban en la biblioteca. Luna era la única de mis amigas que sabía mi plan, le había dicho para que me acompañara, pero no pensé que se traería a todo el clan y mucho menos a Ron quien no creía nada de lo que yo había investigado sobre los mundos paralelos.

- Luna, cuando te invite, no pensé que traerías contigo a los chicos.

- Vaya Hermione, nunca pensé, que serias capaz de correrme.- dijo Ginny ofendida.

- No es que los este corriendo, es que no se si el que vayamos todos altere el hechizo.- le explique.

- No importa, todos estábamos allí esa noche en el departamento de misterios, todos tenemos un grado de culpa, así que todos iremos.- respondió la pelirroja.

- ¿Si?- replico Ron y agregó: - ¿en ese caso donde está Neville? ¿O es que a él le absorbieron la culpa? porque si es así, quiero el mismo tratamiento.

- Neville se quedará aquí, porque alguien de la resistencia debe hacerlo, necesitamos que continúe organizando el reconstruido E.D.- dijo Luna.

- Además ¿a que le temes? si tu estas seguro que este hechizo no funcionará, o al menos lo estabas hasta hace poco.- Le recordó su hermana.

- Y lo sigo estando Gin, es solo que estoy perdiendo horas de sueño valioso.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno… - empecé a decir, pero me calle abruptamente cuando unos pasos en el umbral de la puerta captaron mi atención.

- ¿Ahora qué Hermione? ¿Vas a hacer el hechizo o nos hiciste venir para nada?- dijo Ron.

Al ver que nada pasaba, me convencí que había sido mi imaginación, ya que varias veces me había sentido observada en la biblioteca, era cuando comprendía que la falta de sueño me estaba afectando y corría dormir una corta siesta.

Sin más, empecé a cantan la ruana que estaba en un idioma magia antiguo y destellos verdes empezaron a salir de mi varita cuando, todos tenía su varita al lado de la mía, haciendo un círculo cerrado, cuando de repente, Ron abrió el circulo y sin previo aviso lanzo un Expeliarmus. Ginny grito de la impresión y el círculo que nuestras varitas habían formado en lugar de cerrarse, se abrió, a todo lo largo que el hechizo de Ron alcanzo y antes que pudiese entender que pasaba todo el salón empezó a dar vueltas, girando y girando. Los colores se difundieron y se mesclaron, todo se volvió un torbellino de confusión. En la confusión oía su nombre y el de Luna el de Ginny y muchas cosas más, totalmente inelegibles.

Ya casi al final cuando creía no poder mas y que en cualquier momento vomitaría, todo se puso negro y frio, un silbido lejano taladro mi tímpano y una superficie helada me envolvió justo en ese momento perdí el conocimiento.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA...<p>

PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: ROBB.

¿QUE LES HA PARECIDO? ¿LES GUSTO? ¿NO LES GUSTO? ¿NO SABEN NADA DE CANCIÓN DE HIELO Y FUEGO? HÁGANME SABER TODO ESTO EN UN REVIEW.

XOXO, Elizabeth Black Malfoy de Lannister.


	2. Chapter 2 ROBB

**_DISCLAMER:_ **Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece, son propiadad de JK Rowling y George RR Martin, respectibamente.

**_Hola, vuelvo con otro capitulo de uno de mis mas recientes bebes, esta historia promete mucho y me tiene muy emocionada, me gustaría que la leyeran aunque no sepan nada de A song of ice and fire, ya que, voy ha tratar de ir explicando la historia durante mis capítulos. Otra cosa que quiero aclarar es que todos los capítulos seran POV de cada uno de los personajes y no necesariamente seguirán la linea cronológica. encontraran mas información al final_**

**_antes de empesar a leer quiero darle las gracias a:_**

**_alastor82_**

**_ por ser la PRIMERA EN DEJARLE UN REVIEW A ESTA HISTORIA._**

**_a leer!_**

_**CAPÍTULO II**_

_Robb_

_El Risco, Oeste de Poniente._

El dolor de mi herida se hacía cada vez más pronunciado, el efecto de la leche de amapola que me había dado Jeyne ya estaba pasando. Llevaba dos días postrado en cama, la batalla había sido exitosa, tomamos El Risco sin mayor contratiempo y los vencidos han sido muy buenos con nosotros. Sin embargo, no era tan iluso como para pensar que esa sola victoria nos haría conquistadores, El Risco no era más que una pequeña fortaleza a las afueras de los dominios del oeste, El Risco no era Lannisport y para atacar al león en el corazón, debo tomar RocaCasterly.

Pero a pesar de todo esto, cada paso que doy, cada batalla que gano me acerca mas a mi objetivo, vengar la muerte de mi padre Lord Eddard Stark de Invernalia, la cual fue ordenada por el idiota Rey Joffrey Baratheon, libertar a mis hermanas, Sansa la cual seguía injustamente comprometida con el reyecito de trece años de edad y Arya su otra hermana pequeña.

El rey anterior y padre del infame Joffrey, Robert Baratheon, había sido muy amigo de mi padre Eddard Stark, comúnmente conocido como Ned. Esta amistad que se había forjado desde pequeños los llevo a levantarse en armas contra el rey de esa época, Aerys Targaryen, cuando el hijo de este Rhaegar rapto y violo a su tía, Lyanna Stark. Juntos, Ned y Robert, con cada uno de sus vasallos y los de Lord Jon Arryn derrotaron a la dinastía Targaryen y nombraron rey a Robert, quien estaba emparentado con los Targaryen y tenia mas derecho al trono que cualquiera de los demás. Sin embargo, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos su tía murió poco después de la victoria a casusa de una fiebre.

Luego de diecisiete años del reinado de Robert en los que Jon Arryn fue su Mano, el viejo Lord Arryn murió repentinamente por una extrañas enfermedad que lo ataco de repente. Y El Rey Robert viajo hasta mi casa en el Norte de todo poniente, donde está la fortaleza de mi familia, Invernalia, a pedirle a mi padre que tomara el puesto como mano del rey, el segundo al mando después del propio rey. En un principio mi padre pensó en rechazar el puesto, pero rumores sobre la posibilidad que la muerte de Jon Arryn fuese un asesinato en el cual estaba implicada misma reina, inclinaron la balanza y mi padre termino aceptando la petición del rey.

Así fue como me dejo a mí a cargo de toda Invernalia, junto con mi madre y viajo al sur con el rey, la reina, su sequito y mis hermanas, cada una con su respectiva loba huargo, mientras mi otro hermano menor Bran no pudo ir ya que misteriosamente se cayó de una de las torres de nuestro castillo lo cual fue muy extraño ya que nunca en todos los años que llevaba haciéndolo se había caído.

Mientras mi madre se consumía viendo su pequeño de solo ocho años postrado en una cama, inconsciente por casi un mes, yo me ocupaba de administrar la casa, llevar las cuentas y trata de consolar y educar a mi hermano menor Rickon, ya que mi hermano bastardo, Jon Nieve, se había ido a unirse a la guardia de la noche. Una noche mientras apagaba un incendio en la biblioteca, el cual comenzó por causas desconocidas, un rufián entro al cuarto de mi hermano y trato de asesinarlo. Mi madre luchó ferozmente contra el atacante pero fue el lobo huargo de Bran quien los salvo, cuando de un mordisco le arrancó la garganta al intruso. Desde ese entonces, mamá viajo a Desembarco del Rey, la capital, de manera clandestina para alertar a mi padre en los recientes eventos. Allí descubrió que Tyrion Lannister, el hermano menor de la reina, era el dueño de la daga con la que el asesino intento matar a Bran. En el camino de regreso a casa chocó frente a frente con el Tyrion, el cual es enano y se le conoce como el Gnomo, y lo tomo prisionero, valiéndose de los valiéndose de los vasallos del padre de ella, que se encontraban en esa posada de casualidad. Después de varios meses, miles de vicisitudes más y a pesar que mi madre liberó a el infame gnomo, tan pronto como el rey Robert murió, en un inesperado accidente de caza; mi padre fue acusado de traición por parte de la reina y puesto en prisión, mis hermanas retenidas cautivas, los hombres de mi padre cruelmente masacrados y aún así se me había ordenado presentarme en la capital, para jurar lealtad al nuevo rey.

Sin embargo, decidí cumplir con las peticiones del rey, marche hacia la capital, pero no para postrarme ante él, sino para rescatar a mi padre. Ya de eso hace más de un año, durante ese año Joffrey decapitó a mi padre, aun después de haber confesado un crimen, el cual estoy seguro que jamás cometió; yo vencí a uno de los mejores guerreros del rey, el tío del Rey, Jaime Lannister y aun lo tengo prisionero en las mazmorras de Aguasdulces, el castillo de mi abuelo materno y ahora no me conformare con reunir a mi familia, quiero que todos paguen por la injusticia que cometieron contra mi padre y mi hermano.

Aun pensaba estas cosas, cuando Jeyne Westerling entro a la habitación donde dormía desde que derrote a los soldados de su padre. Una vez ganamos la batalla, los señores de la casa, precisamente Lady Westerling rindió las pocas armas que le quedaba. Incluso la propia Jeyne, la hija de Lady Westerling de solo catorce años, había cedido su cuarto para que me recuperada de mi herida.

Hola, mi Señor. ¿Cómo se encuentra?- me preguntó la bonita chica de ojos cafés cara en forma de corazón y cabello rizado castaño mientras esquivaba a mi lobo huargo quien siempre le gruñía.

Pues mejor que ayer pero aun me duele mucho la herida.

Eso es porque ya debe estar pasando el efecto de la leche de amapola, déjame ir y conseguirte más, mi señor. – dijo la dulce y tímida Jeyne mientras salía de mi habitación.

Era una muy buena chica, después de todo, no cualquiera acogía a quienes habían tomado su castillo por la fuerza y obligado a su familia a cambiar sus lealtades y mucho menos se encargaban de cuidarlos personalmente, en mis quince años de edad no había visto a nadie preocuparse tanto por los demás como a esa chica.

Mientras aun pensaba en Jeyne y la buena que había sido conmigo me incline para recoger un espejo que habían dejado al lado de mi cama. Mi fiel lobo huargo estaba siempre conmigo me miro con ojos melancólicos y yo pensé: Dioses, espero no verme así de mal Mis ojos seguían siendo azules pero estaban surcados por grandes ojeras que atestiguaban las noches de fiebres que había pasado y mi cabello castaño rojizo estaba opaco, sin embargo la imagen era mucho mejor que unos días atrás. Aun estaba mirándose cuando entró, Jon Umber uno de sus vasallos y quien se había vuelto su mano derecha desde que su lobo huargo, Viento Gris, le había arrancado dos dedos de su mano derecha cuando trato de amenazarlo.

Jon, ¿qué haces aquí?

Lamento decir que soy portador de malas noticias, mi señor. Un cuervo llego en la noche.

¿Qué paso? ¿Son noticias de Bolton? ¿Cuántas tropas perdimos?- cuando dije esto Viento Gris empezó ha hacer un gemido lastimero casi melancólico.

Me temo que es algo más preciado que eso mi señor.

¿Aguasdulces? ¿mi madre?

No, Mi señor, me temo que es Invernalia.

¿Invernalia?

Si, Theon Greyjoy nos ha traicionado. Se unió a su padre y a los hombres del hierro y han levantado una rebelión contra el norte, se han apoderado del castillo y…

¿y que, Jon? Di lo que sea de una vez.

Temo decirle que ha asesinado a sus hermanos, mi señor.

No, Theon; nos criamos juntos, lo consideraba como mi hermano, no pudo hacerme esto ¿Quién envió la carta?

La envía el maestre Luwin desde Invernalia. Dice que los han tomado prisioneros a todos pero qué permitió que enviaran la noticia, porque quería hacer pública la victoria.

Yo confíe en el…- dije mientras estrujaba las sábanas entre mis puños. Jon, a quién se le conoce como GranJon por su alta estatura y su corpulencia hacía sido el precursor de la idea de nombrarme el rey del norte, después que mi padre fuese decapitado. Le tenía mucho afecto a ese viejo, a pesar de tener edad suficiente para ser mi padre respetaba mis decisiones y se había convertido en mi amigo, pero nada podía cambiar el dolor que no provenga de mi herida sino de mi pecho, así que le dije: - déjame sólo, saca a Viento Gris de aquí y vete.

Aun no podía creer que Theon me hubiese traicionado. El que era como mi hermano desde que llegó a Invernalia, para ser pupilo de mi padre, después que su padre, Balon Greyjoy, levantase una rebelión contra el reino. Cuando eso, yo solo tenía cuatro años de edad y él diez. Es cierto que en primera instancia, mi padre solo lo trajo para asegurar que su padre no se volviese a alzar en armas, es decir, técnicamente era un rehén pero nunca se le trato como un rehén, se le dio la misma instrucción que a mí y mi padre lo había lo había tomado como escudero personal, cuando aun esta en Invernalia. Tal vez ese fue mi error pensar que, por haber pasado más de diez años viviendo como hermanos, los convertía en eso, ¡que iluso fui! Madre trato de advertírmelo, nunca le gusto mucho Theon, ella no quería que lo mandara de regreso a su casa para negociar una alianza con los hombres del hierro, pero yo confié mas en mi mejor amigo, que en mi propia madre, ese fue mi error y ahora mis hermanos han pagado el precio con su vida. Mis hermanitos, el dulce Bran de sólo ocho años y el menor de todos Rickon de sólo cuatro, asesinados por mi culpa. Y la crueldad del crimen me pareció desproporcionada, Bran hacía quedado inválido desde el accidente y Rickon era poco más que un bebé.

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en mis ojos, pero en mi rabia e impotencia no permití que ninguna de ellas se derramará. Aún estaba en esta batalla interna cuando entró Jeyne con un frasquito de leche de amapola. Luego, de prepararlo me lo tendió para que lo bebiera la rechace, no podía mitigar el dolor de mi absurda herida, cuando por mi culpa mis hermanos habían muerto, mis hermanitos a los que debía haber protegido.

- Gracias, Jeyne. Déjala y vete. - le dije a la linda chica.

- Claro mi señor, como usted ordene. Quiero que sepa que siento como mías las terribles noticias sobre sus hermanos y que puede contar conmigo si llega a necesitar un hombro amigo en que llorar.- me dijo mientras me daba una de las miradas coquetas que solía darme.

Jeyne era bonita y su nombre me hacia recordar a Jeyne Poole la mejor amiga de mi hermana Sansa y la primera chica que me interesó. Pero esta Jeyne en lugar de ser rubia era castaña y sus ojos color avellana. Me agradaba Jeyne Westerling y sentía un agradecimiento genuino hacia ella, pero no pensaba en ella, mas allá de eso, aun así podía percibir que ella si deseaba algo más que una amistad conmigo. Fuera como fuere, no podía ofrecerla nada más que eso, ya que mi futuro estaba sellado por mi palabra de honor, hace un año atrás, cuando intentaba cruzar Los Gemelos, me comprometí a casarme con una de las hijas de Lord Walder Frey a cambio de que me dejara cruzar. Los Frey tenían como emplazamiento una Fortaleza compuesta por dos enormes torres, una a cada lado del rio Forca Verde, y los Frey nunca habían dejado pasar a nadie que no aceptase pagar el precio, gracias a ese compromiso logre derrotar el ejercito de el hermano de la Reina, Jaime Lannister y tomarlo cautivo, sin embargo reconocía que no había sido fácil, no pude conocer a ninguna de las hijas de Lord Frey, ya que, no había tiempo, pero he oído que todas se parecen a él, un viejo de más de ochenta años con orejas enormes, mentón inexistente y cara de comadreja. Como sea, aun si me gustara, Jeyne, no podría ofrecerle nada honorable, además nada aparte de la guerra y la venganza ocupaban mis pensamientos.

Mis hermanito, asesinados, por ese...traidor. de solo pensarlo se me hace un nudo en la garganta, esta de mas decir, que por primera vez en mi vida tuve sed de sangre, de la sangre de Theon Greyjoy, quería verlo sufrir, implorar, no quería que muriera en batalla de manera rápida, quería que sufriera, que fuera torturado hasta que deseara la muerte.

En mi acongoja y delirios de venganza, pasé la mayor parte del día. A la hora del almuerzo me sorprendió ver que la comida me la trajo una de las criadas y no la propia Jeyne como siempre lo hacía y cuando pregunte por ella la criada me dijo que estaba algo indispuesta y triste, sin razón aparente. Las horas siguieron pasando, o al menos yo supongo que así fue, yo no era consciente de nada aparte de mis planes de venganza, quería que todos pagaran, los Lannister, los Greyjoy y todos los que se atreviesen a interponerse en mi camino, con estos pensamientos quemaba el tiempo y no era capaz de nada mas, ni siquiera toqué mi almuerzo. Aun respiraba venganza, cuando la noche me sorprendió, después que le hubiera gritado a la última criada que vino a atenderme nadie se atrevió a aparecerse por mi cuarto.

Miraba por la ventana de la habitación de Jeyne, cuando la misma entro por la puerta. Sus ojos enrojecidos y algo hinchados denotaban que había estado llorando. ¿Sería posible que los sentimientos que me había expresado en la mañana fuesen más que simple cortesía? ¿Sería posible que sus palabras fuesen sinceras? Jeyne trae consigo una bandeja con lo que adivine seria mi cena la cual se veía suculenta, había que reconocer que, aunque las instalaciones de "fortaleza" de El Risco, eran poco más que ruinas, los Westerling no habían escatimado en gastos para alimentarme a mí y a mis tropas, pero el problema no era que no me gustase la comida, era que todas mis energías estaban puestas en mis sentimientos de dolor.

Os traigo la cena, mi Señor.

Gracias, pero puedes llevártela no pienso cenar, tampoco.

Mi señor, sería bueno que comieras, tanto ayuno, solo lograra que te recuperes más lentamente. – dijo mientras ponía la charola con comida a mi lado.

Lo único que quiero es vengarme, y luego de tener un heredero podre morir tranquilo.

Bueno quizás yo pueda ayudar con eso último. – dijo la chica bajando la mirada y sonrojándose. Luego de unos instantes en los que fingía no haber escuchado su ultima oración, me tomo y me dijo: - se que podríamos ser muy felices y vivir una vida plena.

No lo dudo, Jeyne. Dije mientras apartaba su mano de forma delicada. – pero siento que no podrá ser posible, ya estoy comprometido en matrimonio con otra señorita.

¿Cómo se llamas, tan afortunada chica? – dijo aun sin poder levantar la vista.

Aun no lo sé, no he decidido cuál de las hijas de Lord Frey será mi esposa, pero di mi palabra de honor y seria desleal tomar otra como esposa.

Entonces, perdóneme mi insistencia mi señor, pero ¿cómo puedes serle desleal a alguien a quien ni siquiera le conoces el nombre?

Mi honor está en juego, soy un Stark para nosotros el honor lo es todo.- dije de manera un poco ruda y pude per como las lágrimas empezaban a escurrirse por las mejillas de la chica, la visión me hizo sentir mal, ella no tenía la culpa y había sido muy buena conmigo, su cara me hizo sentir terrible.- No lo tomes a mal creo que eres una buena chica, y si no hubiese dado mi palabra, tal vez…

Lo entiendo, mi señor.- dijo la chica aun con carita triste.- ¿podrías al menos hacerme un último favor, podrías, al menos, cenar? yo misma la prepare especialmente para ti.

Está bien.- dije y la chica hizo un amago de sonrisa y coloco la bandeja sobre mi regazo y acerco una banca para verme comer, no pude menos que sonreír aunque pensé que se iría y así podría botar la comida por la ventana, pero no, se quedo ahí viéndome con sus ojos llorosos y no tuve más remedio que comer, nunca había podido soportar ver a una mujer llorando.

Tan pronto como termine de comer, me empecé a sentir extraño, fue como si flotara, era un efecto adormecedor y relajante pero muy distinto al de la leche de amapola. Este en lugar de solo quitarme el dolor de mi herida me hizo sentir en paz pero a la vez eufórico y algo así como ¿excitado? Luego de terminar de comer Jeyne se llevo la bandeja y yo cerré mis ojos.

La noche estuvo llena de sueños extraños, en mi sueño mi olfato era más agudo y mi visión era a blando y negro, era como si fuese un perro o algo así, estaba acostado en la tierra en lo que parecía un establo o al menos olía como uno. El viento frio acariciaba mi pelaje mientras descansaba cuando un peso se poso sobre mí, no era muy pesado pero si cálido. Poco a poco sentía como si callera por un túnel oscuro, cuando de nuevo estaba en la habitación del tercer piso, pero no estaba solo. De a poco abrí los ojos, lo que fuera que tuviese esa comida, había menguado mis sentidos casi por completo, al abrir los ojos, la vi. Jeyne, con la melena de risos castaños cayendo suelta a los lados de su cuerpo el cual solo estaba cubierto por una levantadora de cama, ella era el peso, estaba a sentada a horcadas encima de mí.

Jey…- empecé a decir pero ella coloco uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios y dijo:

No tienes que decir nada, solo déjate llevar, sin compromisos.- dijo mientras desataba el nudo de su bata y me mostraba su joven cuerpo desnudo como el día de su nacimiento.

Lady Westerling creo que no deberíamos… – empecé a decir, pero hasta la más corta de las palabras me costaba un mundo en pronunciar.

No tienes que hacer nada, solo déjate llevar.- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano derecha e introducía mi dedo angular en su boca y suavemente lo succionaba, mientras yo trataba por todos los medios, los cuales eran muy escasos, de dominar mi cuerpo. Luego de jugar con mis dedos tomo mi nano y la puso sobre su pecho izquierdo.

No había sido fácil, pero hasta ese punto había logrado mantenerme firme y en control de mi cuerpo. La chica pareció notarlo y dijo:

Es absurdo que te resistas.- dijo y me sonrió, luego se inclinó sobre mí y comenzó a besar mi cuello mis hombros mientras movía su cadera y pelvis de manera sugerente sobre mí. Luego todo se volvieron colores no pude seguir resistiéndome mi cuerpo me traicionó.

…

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento frio del norte me despertó, automáticamente me arrebuje en las sabanas, poco a poco empezaba a recordar cosas de la noche anterior y súbitamente abrí los ojos cuando sentí un cuerpo tibio al lado del mío. No había sido un sueño, en realidad había pasado. La chica estaba a su lado mirándolo con una sonrisa que contrastaba con sus ojos hinchados y llorosos.

¿Qué paso anoche?

¿Qué crees que pasó tontito? – respondió mientras tocaba la punta de mi nariz en un gesto cariñoso.

¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿por qué me drogaste?

Dime algo, ¿alguna vez has querido algo con tanta fuerza que hubieras hecho cualquier cosa para obtenerlo?

ESO NO TE DA DERECHO A INTERVENIR EN LAS VIDAS DE LOS DEMAS.- empezaba a decir cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron por ella a trompicones Rolph Spicer el tío de Jeyne y el maestro de armas de El Risco y Raynald Westerling el hermano de la misma.

Tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos para creerlo.- Dijo la voz áspera de Ser Spicer mientras se abría paso dentro de la habitación.- NO lo puedo creer, tu cobarde asqueroso, ¿cómo te atreves a deshonrara así nuestra familia? ¿Cuándo amablemente nos rendimos te hemos tratado como invitado en lugar de subyugador.

Lo siento mi señor, trate de impedirles pasar pero…- dijo el chico Frey, el cual era su escudero desde que empeño su palabra de honor.

¿Cómo pudiste aprovecharte de la ingenuidad de mi hermanita para robarle su doncellez? No creí que fueses tan canalla, Lord Stark.

Cuida tu vocabulario, es el rey del norte al que le estás hablando. – dijo GranJon entrando por la puerta de la habitación.

Me cago en lo que sea este canalla, tiene que responder por lo que le ha hecho a mi sobrina, exijo que repare su honor o que me enfrente en combate.

¡Oh! No tío, tu estas aun muy mal de tu herida no podrías ganar…- menciono Jeyne por primera vez tratando de incorporarse mientras cubría su cuerpo desnudo con las sabanas.

Todo el mundo fuera de la habitación ¡Ya! – dije.- prometo que esto no quedara así, pero necesito que permitan que ambos nos pongamos presentables.- explique mientras nos señalaba a mí y a la chica.

Como ordene, su alteza. – dijo GranJon mientras sacaba a trompicones todos.

Jeyne fue la última en salir de la habitación envuelta en su bata y en una frazada. Mientras mi escudero me ayudaba a vestir, pensaba en que hacer, es cierto que ayer no estaba en mis cabales pero el daño que esto hacia a mi reputación intachable seria irreparable, además si Jeyne quedaba embarazada… un heredero era lo que más necesitaba en estos momentos, luego de haber perdido mis hermanos varones, mi nombre, el nombre de mi casa moriría conmigo, pero si el niño nacía como bastardo sería imposible nombrarlo heredero. Por otro lado, decir que ella lo había obligado y prácticamente violado no era honorable y lo dejaba como un cobarde ante sus hombres. Tan pronto como estuve vestido, supe que no había otra salida, tendría que casarme con Jeyne, después de todo no era una tortura, y aunque no era la chica de sus sueños, no era fea, y decía amarlo con locura. Pero los Frey eran una familia numerosa y habían aportado una gran cantidad de hombres, caballos y recursos a mi causa, si rompía mi palabra de casarse con una de las señoritas Frey, perdería esas tropas.

Luego de ceñirme el cinturón de mi espada llame a GranJon y le dije que informara a los Westerling que prepararan la boda para esa misma tarde pero que ninguno de los Frey podía enterase, al menos no antes que no hubiese reversa así que los envió en una partida merodeadora por los alrededores para ver si encontraban algún espía o informante de los Lannister, eso los mantendría ocupados mientras que el se casaba.

…

Ya eran casi la hora de ocaso, el septo estaba más caluroso que cualquier otro día, Jeyne lucía un vestido sencillo de seda blanca con el cabello recogido con algunas flores, su madre, Sybill Spicer vestía su mejor gala de un color escarlata y su tío con su pierna herida la entrego. El Septon dio una breve misa y algunos de sus hombres menos mi escudero, al cual le había ordenado pulir su armadura. Cuando dije mis votos no pude evitar sentir que algo dentro de mí se quebraba, fue como si hubiese cometido un grave error.

Regresábamos caminando hacia la casa, el septo de El Risco era un jardín a campo abierto con esculturas en ruinas de los siete y un atrio para misas, al igual que el resto de la edificación estaba en total decadencia, pero se veía que en algún momento fue esplendido. Ya estábamos acercándonos a la casa cuando el escuadrón de los Frey no cercó.

¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí? - rugió Walder "El Negro", uno de los hermanos Frey, un hombre corpulento de espesa barba negra.

No puedo creer que no reconozcas una boda, cuando tu padre se ha casado ya ocho veces.- acoto GranJon.

No puedo creer que te hayas dejado convencer por esta putita.- dijo Walder haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Umber y mirándome directamente a mí.

Cuida tus palabras Frey, es tu reina de la que estás hablando. – dije con una vos fuerte la cual demostraba una seguridad que no sentía.

La reina debería ser una de mis hermanas, no está puta del bando completo.

Bueno como puedes ver ya ninguna de tus hermanas podrá ser reina. Ya nos hemos casado, di mi palabra y…

Ya hemos visto lo que tu palabra vale.- dijo mientras escupía al suelo. Y luego agrego:- pero si ella es el obstáculo y en vista que ya cumpliste con tu honor, se que a ninguna de mis hermanas le importaría tener que casarse con un rey viudo, dio mientras se nos acercaba peligrosamente con su espada desenfundada. Pero mis otros hombres cerraron un cero alrededor de mi.

Si, no desean rendir el debido respeto a su nueva reina, son bienvenidos a marcharse…

Mi padre se entrara de esto muchachito.- me amenazo y luego se volteo hacia sus hermanos.- nos vamos, los Frey no pelean por pedazos de mierdas.

Al oír estas palabras, mis hombres me miraron, buscando mi aprobación, yo dije:

Déjenlos marcharse, luego me arreglare directamente con Lord Frey.

…

Luego que la partida partiera con sus caballos a todo galope dejando nueves de humo atrás de ellos, entramos a celebrar el modesto banquete de bodas, solo fueron tres platos, algo bastante por debajo de una boda real, pero en vista de las circunstancias, todos los presentes entendían.

Todos bailaban y reían mientras comían la escasa comida y bebían la cerveza y el vino. Cuando todos coincidían que debía empezar el proceso de encamamiento, en el que las mujeres de la fiesta quitaban al novio a la habitación nupcial y los hombres a la novia, mientras los desvestían y hacían chistes obscenos, la reunión fue interrumpida por la llegada de Dacey Mormont, una chica guerrera, una de mis más fieles vasallas de una de las más fieles familias del norte, ella y sus hombres habían salido a merodear, era una chica desgarbada y demasiado alta. La chica camino hasta la gran mesa principal donde se hallaban los novios.

Lo siento, su excelencia. Lamento interrumpir vuestro banquete de bodas pero traigo noticias de gran importancia. Creemos haber dispersado una partida de los Lannister que venía con la intención de atacar esta noche, aquí en El Risco.

¿Los dispersaron a todos? – pregunte.

Eso creemos pero pueden haber más, tenemos un rehén. Bueno, en realidad es una chica, y por su aspecto puede estar relacionada directamente con la familia del rey Joffrey, portaba el estandarte del león dorado sobre el campo rojo.

Hiciste bien en avisarme, iré a interrogarla de inmediato.- dije mientras me levantaba a pesar que mi nueva, "dulce esposa" me decía al oído que no podía interrumpir un banquete de bodas real, para ir a interrogar a una extraña, pero algo en mi interior me decía que debía atender el asunto de inmediato así que abandone el salón rumbo a las mazmorras, acompañado por varios de mis hombres, entre ellos GranJon.

Continuara...

En el próximo capitulo: RON.

* * *

><p>Los capitulo empiezan a ponerse mas largos, la trama empiesa a volverse mas compleja. Para los que no tienen ni idea de que es A Song of Ice and Fire, son una seria de libros de los cuales ya van cinco tomos el ultimo disponible solo en inglés ya que salio el 12 de julio de este año. aqui les va un resumen.<p>

_Hielo y fuego, invierno y verano, Norte y Sur. El eterno contraste entre lo cálido y lo gélido es el eje sobre el que gira la trama de esta saga monumental, que marca el esperadísimo retorno de George R.R. Martin a la literatura tras una pausa de más de diez años dedicados al medio audiovisual. Lobos y dragones, casas nobiliarias y vasallos, guerreros valientes y cortesanos intrigantes, hechiceros y brujas forman parte de esta Canción de Hielo y Fuego que ha cautivado a los lectores estadounidenses desde su aparición en 1996._

_Es otoño en el continente de Westeros, en un mundo en el que las estaciones han sido trastocadas por un evento sideral y duran décadas. Mientras se preparan para el largo invierno que se avecina, los habitantes de los Siete Reinos han asistido al derrocamiento de la dinastía de los Targaryen, sangre de dragones cuyo linaje se remonta a más de dos siglos atrás, por parte de los ejércitos de Robert Baratheon, libertador para unos, usurpador para otros. Viserys y Daenerys Targaryen, últimos supervivientes de la dinastía, se han visto abocados al exilio en las tierras libres del este, donde planean reunir un ejército que les permita recuperar sus reinos perdidos. Entretanto, en la fría y austera Invernalia vive Eddard Stark, Guardián de las Tierras del Norte, amigo íntimo y general del rey, con su mujer y sus seis hijos que están llamados a ser protagonistas, aun involuntarios, de acontecimientos futuros. A la muerte en circunstancias sospechosas del consejero principal del rey y cuñado de Eddard, Robert pide a su viejo amigo que abandone sus dominios septentrionales y se reúna con él en Desembarco del Rey, la capital del reino. Allí se enfrentará a las intrigas de la reina Cersei y de su hermano Jaime el Matarreyes, capitán de la Guardia Real, verdugo del último rey Targaryen y sospechoso de mantener relaciones incestuosas con su hermana la reina..._

_Como puede verse, ni siquiera el incesto es un tema tabú para Martin. Su potente prosa le permite adentrarse sin temor en los rincones más profundos de la naturaleza humana, desarrollar cientos de personajes, mezclar tramas simultáneas como sólo un maestro puede hacerlo. Diferentes puntos de vista se entrecruzan durante todo el libro, debido a la original puesta en escena que Martin nos ofrece: cada capítulo está narrado desde el punto de vista de uno de los personajes. El mundo de Westeros está construido con una riqueza abrumadora y una originalidad impresionante. Sirva como ejemplo el concepto majestuoso del gran Muro_ _del Norte, un muro de hielo de decenas de metros de altura y espesor que cruza todo el continente de este a oeste y que protege los reinos civilizados de los pueblos bárbaros del lejano y frío norte. Los guardianes del Muro son los Hermanos Negros de la Guardia de la Noche, un cuerpo policial-militar con aires de orden religiosa que ofrece una segunda oportunidad de llevar una vida honorable a proscritos y condenados, cuya pena es inmediatamente conmutada si aceptan «vestirse de negro»._

_Concebida originalmente en cuatro volúmenes, la saga vio pronto aumentada su longitud a seis tomos, de los cuales este _Juego de Tronos _es el primero. Los dos volúmenes siguientes, _A Clash of Kings _y _A Storm of Swords, _están ya disponibles para el público anglosajón, y el cuarto, _AFeast for Crows, _tiene prevista su aparición en noviembre del 2002. Los títulos provisionales de los volúmenes quinto y sexto son _A Dance for Dragons _y _The Winds of Winter, _respectivamente. La saga no tuvo un arranque espectacular; la edición en tapa dura de _Juego de Tronos _no llegó a ser éxito de ventas, y no fue hasta la aparición de la edición en _paperback _que las ventas no se dispararon. El enorme éxito de la edición en tapa blanda aumentó las ventas de _A Clash of Kings, _ya en tapa dura, y _A Storm of Swords _alcanzó el duodécimo puesto en la prestigiosa lista de _best sellers _del _New York Times _en noviembre del 2000. A consecuencia de este éxito a posteriori, la primera edición de _Juego de tronos _se cotiza a precios espectaculares en el mercado del coleccionista. El propio Martin pone a la venta en su página web varios ejemplares por quinientos dólares, cuando el precio original era de veinte._

_En cuanto al autor, George R.R. Martin es sobradamente conocido por el aficionado de habla hispana. Su primera novela, _Muerte de la luz, _publicada por Edhasa (en Nebulae Segunda Época), es una pieza de coleccionista, o más bien lo era antes de su reedición en esta misma colección. Sus obras _Sueño del Fevre _y _Los viajes de Tuf _son clásicos del género, y han gozado de un respetable éxito en España. Asimismo, Martin da muestra de su destreza en una serie de cuentos cortos, recopilados en varias antologías, que le han valido cuatro Hugos y dos Nebulas hasta la fecha. Especialmente recomendables son "Los reyes de la arena", premios Hugo y Nebula, una escalofriante historia sobre los peligros de jugar a ser Dios, y "Una canción para Lya", premio Hugo, un bellísimo canto a una mujer que abraza una religión alienígena._

_Esperamos que nuestros lectores estén de acuerdo con nosotros en que esta saga es la mejor y más impresionante obra de fantasía mitológica que se haya escrito después de Tolkien. Decidan por ustedes mismos._

_Pd: espero le haya gustado, ¿preguntas? envíenmelas en un review, nunca dejo de responder los reviews._

_XOXO, Elizabeth Black Malfoy de Lanninster. _


	3. Chapter 3 Ron

_**CAPITULO III**_

_Ron_

- ¿Morí y llegue al cielo? -fue lo primero que me pregunté tan pronto choque el suelo y abrí los ojos.

Estaba en lo que parecía ser las afueras de un bosque, un camino de piedra conducía a hacia una formación montañosa de rocas, la cosa mas monstruosa, monumental y majestuosa que había fisto en mi vida. En medio de un lago a miles y miles de metro por debajo de donde me encontraba, una montaña de rocas se alzaba con un inmenso castillo encima el castillo se elevaba hasta perderse entre las nueves en una visión de piedras blanca pulidas. Este castillo de ensueño celestial se unía a la masa montañosa donde me hallaba por medio de un caminillo estrecho, una especia de puente de piedras blancas.

No tenía ni idea de donde me encontraba y al parecer el estúpido hechizo de Hermione los había separado y el único lugar de los alrededores donde tal vez pudiese encontrar a alguien seria en ese castillo, hacia que sin meditarlo mucho se dirigió hacia allí no había terminado de dar tres paso cuando salieron jinetes de entre los arboles como veinte hombres a caballo, vistiendo armaduras como las que decoran los pasillos de Hogwarts y uno de ellos llevaba un estandarte azul con una lona llena en medio y un halcón sobre la luna. Los hombres lo rodearon y sin mediar palabra sacaron sus lanzas, solo después dijeron:

¿Quién es usted y que razones lo traen al El Nido de las Águilas?

¿Ah?- aun no terminaba de entender lo que había dicho, ya que hablaba con un acento bastante extraño cuando otro de los hombres jalo mi chaqueta logrando que me volteara y dijo:

Mira su estandarte, un león dorado sobre un campo rojo, es un Lannister

Estas muy lejos del oeste chico Lannister que buscas por aquí.- dijo el guardia que iba vestido de pies a cabeza en acero con un escudo de una luna llena con una águila mientras zarandeaba su lanza demasiado cerca de mi yugular.

¿Ah? – aun no entendía nada de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor y el dolor del impacto de mi caída nublaba mis sentidos.

Es un espía, debemos decapitarlo aquí mismo y llevar su cabeza a nuestro señor.- dijo otro de los guardias desenfundando su espada, una larga hoja de un metal oscuro que nunca en mi vida había visto.

Guarda tu espada, aquí las decisiones las doy yo.- dijo el primero.- aprésenlo.

Un momento, yo no soy ningún espía, ni ningún Lannister.- Grite al ver con desespero como me tiraban al suelo y me amarraban las manos y unían las sogas al caballo del líder.

Y si lo fueras, tampoco nos lo dirías, ¿o sí? – dijo el que había querido degollarme.

Te llevaremos ante nuestro amo, y el decidirá, si mientes o no. – me dijo el que parecía ser el líder del grupo.

Luego de esto, me llevaron a rastras al castillo blanco que había divisado sobre el peñasco. No tenía idea de donde estaba, si era cierto que esto era un mundo paralelo, se parecía demasiado a el que él conocía, más bien parecía un viaje en el tiempo, y estos definitivamente eran muggles, si tan solo pudiera alcanzar su varita los hechizaría a todos y huiría, ¿pero a donde? Todo esto es culpa de Hermione, si no se hubieses obsesionado con todo aquello de los mundos paralelos y con qué Harry estaba vivo en otro mundo, yo podría estar en estos momentos en mí… en mi disoluta vida de fiestas y borracheras.

Cuando por fin llegamos al borde del peñasco e íbamos empezar el ascenso note que del otro lado del camino había una cesta colgando de una soga y por medio de la cual subían las provisiones. El camino de asenso era una empinada cuesta rocosa con pequeños emplazamientos a lo largo de la cuesta para descansar y guardar provisiones, cada una de estas casetas tenía un nombre la última y la más empinada se llamaba cielo. Al llegar uno de los caballeros que los acompañaba llamo a gritos mientas se apeaba del caballo:

¡Mya! – a continuación una chica, alta y robusta de cabello negro cobalto y expresivos ojos azul profundo salió de la caseta.

¿Qué pasa? – dijo la recién llegada

Necesitamos que no ayudes a subir esta rehén.- respondió el que los dirigía mirando a la chica de manera severa.

Puede montar en una de las cabras, están tan bien entrenadas que podrían subir con los ojos cerrados.

Para que pueda montar debemos soltarlo- dijo el joven que había llamado a la chica.

Nadie lo soltara.- dijo el jefe.

Si lo montan amarrado se partirá el cuello antes de llegar a las puertas.- dijo la chica angustiada.

Entonces los subiremos por la cesta.- dijo el jefe.

No en la cesta no, ahí suben la comida que nosotros comemos, no podemos ensuciarla subiendo a esta basura Lannister en ella. – dijo antes de darme un puñetazo.

Contrólate, Mychael. Y deja de golpear al rehén o es que ¿acaso tendré que demostrarte porque soy yo quien da las órdenes?

Mychael, ¿te hiciste daño? Tus manos están sangrando.- dijo la chica mientras corría hacia el pero el chico la aparto, mientras oía que le decía por lo bajo.

Te he dicho que en público no puedes llamarme así.- luego en voz alta dijo:- soy Sir Redfort para usted.

Bueno, que estas esperando, súbelo.- acto seguido la chica jalo una cuerda que colgaba frente a la puerta y una cesta empezó a bajar desde el castillo. La cesta era mucho más grande que cualquiera que yo hubiese visto en mi vida pero, aun así cuando me senté en ella las piernas me llegaron hasta mi cara.

Una largo rato después, cuando los guardias me habían subido por la cesta y los merodeadores habían hecho el camino cuesta arriba por el camino atreves de cabras me llevaron al salón principal de audiencias del castillo y el líder de la patrulla dijo a la señora sentada en el trono:

Mi Señor, mi señora. Hemos encontrado a este.- acto seguido me apunto con un dedo acusador.- merodeando en la alrededores de sus dominios, portando el estandarte de los Lannister.

Un momento, yo no soy ningún espía, ni ningún Lannister.- dije instantáneamente pero un golpe en el costado por parte de Mychael me impidió continuar.

He de decir que ya lo esperaba, tarde o temprano los Lannister se acordarían de nosotros y nos mostrarían sus garras, aunque he de admitir que esperaba un ataque más… significativo. - decía la mujer con aire despectivo y mirada altiva que estaba sentada en un trono color marfil ubicado en el fondo del salón blanco donde me habían llevado.

En su regazo tenía un niño de aproximadamente seis años, el cual mamaba de su pecho como si su vida dependiese de ello.

- Mira, mi señor del valle, mira lo poco que nos temen nuestros enemigos que han enviado a un niño flacucho a espiarnos. - Al oír estás palabras el niño levanto la cabeza del pecho de su madre y dijo:

- ¿Es un hombre malo?

- Sí, mi señor.

- Pero es muy joven

- Es un espía, no un guerrero. No necesita ser muy mayor, solo saber contar mas allá de los dedos de sus manos y pies.- respondió la mujer.

Todo eso sucedía mientras yo los miraba desde la entrada del salón aun con mis manos amarradas y custodiado por dos guardias, uno a cada lado y con mi varita enredada en uno de los bolsillos traseros de mi pantalón, lo cual hubiese sido muy ventajoso se me hubiesen amarrado las manos por detrás, pero al frente me dejaban indefenso.

Es obvio que han pensado que mi sensibilidad se vería afectada al enviara a un muchachito tan extremamente parecido a mi hermano menos, quizás sir Tywin Lannister cree que siento mucho apego por mi familia, es una lástima que no se hubiese esforzado por conocer mejor el enemigo; de haberlo hecho sabría que lejos de sentirlo, solo siento desprecio por el mocoso que me quito el afecto de mi padre como hija menor. Deja adivinar muchacho, ¿eres el menor de una familia de hermanaos numeroso?

Si.- respondí sin entender de qué iba todo eso.

Y supongo que eres de una de las familias pobres de los campos tu casa, la madriguera en la que vives hace que los vecinos se pregunten como cabe tanta gente en ella.

Si.- en ese momento pensé, esta señora sabe quién soy.

Es típico, que poco creativo, y por demás aburrido; pero no puedo arriesgarme a dejarte ir. Si resultaras ser lo que dices no; significaría la ruina para mi familia. así que tengo que deshacerme de ti.

Esto es absurdo, les advierto que deben liberarme inmediatamente o si no se enfrentaran a poderes inimaginables y desconocidos.- dije mientras forcejeaba para soltarme las cuerdas que ataban mis manos.

¡Mentiroso!- dijo el niño poniéndose de pie con pose altanera.- Nadie puede tacarnos aquí. Mami dile.- gritaba frenético el muchachito. Su madre lo tomo entre sus brazos de nuevo y dijo:

¡Shh!- calma mi tesorito, nadie le hará nada a mi bebe.- decía mientras lo arrullaba.

Debemos demostrarle a los Lannister que no les tememos. - Y luego dijo a uno de sus sirvientes.- Abran las puertas de la Luna.

A continuación entre dos hombres fornidos empezaron a rodar una piedra de molino y a los pocos segundo una puerta en medio de la sala comenzó a abrirse, revelando a sus pies el precipicio más grande q había visto en mi vida.

Si, mami quiero verlo volar.- grito el niñito con cara de psicópata.

Iras a encontrarte con los dioses para pagar tus pecados chico Lannister.

Lo último que vi antes de caer por el vacio fue la cara psicópata del tipo a quien llamaban Mychael, justo en el momento en que me dio el empujón que me expelió hacia debajo del gran salón del castillo de las nueves, como había decidido llama a esa fortaleza de mármol repleta de locos.

* * *

><p>Próximo capitulo Ginny<p>

* * *

><p>Porfa, si alguien esta leyendo la historia y le esta gustando no dude en dejar un review.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Ginny

_**Hola, aqui les traigo otro capitulo de este fic, el cual sin duda estara lleno de suspenso y estoy casi segura que quine lo lea quedara mucho mas intrigado de lo que ya estaba hata ahora. Peroprimeroquiero agradecer a:**_

_**alastor82**_

_**yoruichi granger**_

_**Dreaming while awake:**_ Jajaja, me intrigó tu review ¿por que no te gusta leer en español? espero que te guste este capitulo. Pd: "upload" se dice actualizar en español.

**_¡A leer!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO IV<strong>_

_Ginny_

La habitación estaba a oscuras desde que me habían traído. La estancia era muy suntuosa, en el centro una inmensa cama con dosel de seda y con miles de almohadas, cojines, cojincitos y cojinsotes; las paredes estaban tapizadas dan hermosos paisajes en colores tierra y las columnas que sostenían la puerta eran de madera tallada. Dentro, toda la iluminación eran cuatro inmensos candelabros que salían de cada pared. En el lado izquierdo de la habitación un mesón con tazones de comida, había manzanas, uvas, peras, higos, varias holganzas de pan, quesos de varios tipos y una gran jarra de vino. No sabía porque había caído allí, ni donde estaban Hermione y los demás, sólo sabía que este era un mundo cruel, todo era tan antiguo, que más que otra dimensión parecía un viaje en el tiempo.

Luego de salir expelida por el hechizo de Hermione, había caído en una villa de leñadores a las afueras de la capital de los siete reinos, en un principio temí que al igual que en el Londres medieval, los muggles trataran de matarme si sabían de mi magia. Así que desde, mi llegada trate de ocultar mis poderes y los usaba cuando era absolutamente necesario.

Las escasas ropas que llevaba, fueron la causa de que algunos leñadores me atacaran y trataran de violarme, en realidad no llevaba nada fuera de lo normal, mi falda escolar en colores rojo y dorado y una camisa blanca de tiras, ya que, era casi verano en Hogwarts y hacía mucho calor; pero al parecer para los estándares de Poniente, estaba vestida como una prostituta, supongo también que no ayudaba que estuviese vagando sola en medio de la noche.

Ahí estaba yo, acorralada por un grupo de ocho leñadores inmensos, todos mirándome lascivamente, si eso no era una situación necesaria no se que lo sería, así que saque mi varita, pero he de admitir que estaba muy nerviosa y la mano me temblaba. Trate de hacerle un "Expeliarmus" pero fue inútil, mi voz se quebró y el hechizo no funcionó. Uno se los leñadores me quito la varita y la tiro a un lado. Luego tomo mis manos y las puso detrás de mi cuerpo mientras me trataba de besar el cuello, de mas esta decir que estaba aterrada. Cuando de depende y de la nada salió un hombre de barba roja y casi calvo que olía peor que un letrina.

Suelten a esa chica ahora mismo.- dijo con voz fuerte como trueno y al verlo todos los hombres pararon.

Lo siento, mi señor, ¿vos quieres ser el primero?

El primero y el único. – dijo el hombre aun sin quitarse el yelmo abollado que llevaba, era un hombre corpulento.

Como usted ordene- respondieron los hombres monótonamente mientras se iban.

El recién llegado se me acerco y su putrefacto se hizo más intenso a mis sentidos. Con cuidado y delicadeza me tomo del mentón yo trate de zafarme pero él me dijo:

No tienes que temer, no pienso tocarte de esa forma.- luego con sus ojos vivaces analizó mi rostro y continuo.- es impresionante, realmente impresionante, no puedo creer, después de tantos años. ¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Qué buscas tan lejos de casa? – por un momento pensé que este hombre sabia quien era y de donde venia, luego la lógica y el miedo a equivocarme pudieron mas y solo dije:

No sé de qué habla.

No intentes negarlo. Sé que no eres de estos lados, sé que no perteneces a este mundo, y sé vienes de la tierra, Norteamérica o tal vez Europa por tus facciones.- al oír esto no me quedo duda, el sabia de donde venia.

¿Quién eres?- dije con asombro.

Soy como tú, vengo de tu mundo, hace mucho que por un accidente científico caí en este horrible y congestionado planeta. Es exactamente igual a la tierra pero mucho más violento y cruel. ¿Cuánto llevas aquí?

Tres días, había estado en los bosques pero ahí no hay comida y nos se cazar.

Entiendo ven conmigo, conmigo estarás segura- dijo y acto seguido me guio hasta un caballo.- ¿sabes montar?

No.

Bueno no te preocupes conmigo no te pasara nada.- acto seguido me subió a la silla y luego se subió detrás de mí y pasó sus brazo a mi alrededor. Su olor ese nauseabundo pero al menos me había tratado con respeto.

Luego de más o menos una hora de marcha llegamos a una inmensa ciudad fortificada y aunque el olor de cañerías nos guiaba desde media hora antes de divisar sus muros. Era una ciudad grande pero no más grandes que las ciudades muggles modernas, como Londres y por en sima de los muros sobresalían tres inmensas construcciones situadas sobre montañas, como formando un triangulo entre ellas. Una era un castillo inmenso cuyas torres se elevaban incluso más que las torres de Hogwarts otro era una construcción redonda con una inmensa cúpula como un coliseo romano y la ultime y más alejada de su vista unas ruinas de lo que parecía ser un cementerio.

Impresionante ¿no? – dijo mi acompañante.

¿Qué es?

Es desembarco del Rey, la capital de poniente. Este país es casi tan grande como el nuevo mundo.

¿Hace cuanto vives en Desembarco?

Hace ya varios años, viví en muchos lugares antes.

¿Y cómo te adaptaste?

Fácil, era adaptarme o morir.

Para cuando llegamos a ese punto ya habíamos llegado a una de las puertas de la ciudad. Estaba custodiada por tres guardias de capas doradas y armaduras del mismo color. Los hombres la miraron con interés uno de ellos, el único que no llevaba casco tenia la nariz aguileña una mirada de ojos negros penetrantes que le hizo revivir los sentimientos de terror que hace poco había experimentado.

Veo que te fue bien en la casería.- dijo el susodicho a su acompañante, este sólo dijo:

Ábreme la puerta.- el guardia le devolvió una mirada de odio pero se apresuro a obedecer y los dejo pasar.

Cabálganos durante aproximadamente media hora dentro de los muros de la ciudad. Durante todo el recorrido las tres edificaciones predominantes nos vigilaban cual centinelas, hasta que, de pronto, en un pequeño callejón mi guía detuvo la marcha en una casucha.

Justo al descender la puerta se abrió y una vieja decrepita con ojos vidriosos y nariz ganchuda se asomaba por ella.

¿Qué me traes esta vez, Baltasar?- pregunto la vieja mientras me escudriñaba cuidadosamente con sus ojos de águila.

Una amiga mía. - dijo mi guía con una sonrisa enigmática.

¿Amiga? Yo sé a qué se refieren ustedes los hombres cuando la llaman a una amiga. - dijo la vieja mirándolo con asco.- Eres un pervertido, mira que esta podría ser tu nieta.

No, le aseguro que no es nada de lo que está pensando, es la hija de un amigo del campo, el pobre acaba de morir y con su último aliento me imploró que cuidara a su hija menor.

Y ¿cómo la piensas cuidar? ¿Montándola como tu yegua personal? - dijo la anciana mientras se carcajeaba a voz en cuello con su boca abierta, dejando brillar a la luz de la luna su único diente, todo amarillo.

Pues necesito que le brindes tu hospitalidad por esta noche, pienso conseguir un trabajo para ella mañana.

¿Un trabajo? ¿Cómo qué? Esta muy flacucha para ser criada, no aguantaría el trote. Y mira esas manos de señorita. - justo al notar esto la vieja lo miro con aun mas desconfianza.- ¿Seguro que no la acabas de raptar de alguna casa de algún Lord?

-¿Por quién me tomas, anciana? ¿Crees acaso que soy un delincuente?

Te tomo por lo que eres, por un hombre. Todos ustedes son unos rufianes de lo peor. Y te advierto que no pienso adoptar ninguna prostituta corrupta bajo mi techo.

Es doncella te lo aseguro.

Deja que ella responda eso.- lo reprendió la vieja decrepita y acto seguido acercó su cara a la mía, y dijo:- Y bien, ¿acaso te comió la lengua el ratón? Era obvio que la anciana esperaba que le dijese algo pero yo no podía imaginar que podría ser. Asustada mire a Baltasar expectante y este me asintió con la cabeza, con sus ojos clavados en los míos.

¿Y bien? ¿Es cierto que eres virgen? - pregunto con toda franqueza la desagradable mujer.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al comprender lo que ella quería que le contase y lo cual preguntó sin ningún tacto.

Si lo soy - respondí sin poder evitar sonrojarme intensamente.

-Mmm, pues eso lo veremos - murmuró muy cerca de mi cara, haciendo que percibiera su putrefacto aliento. Y luego dijo a mi guía: - Sólo puedo ofrecerle una cama de paja junto a la chimenea.

Eso será más que suficiente por esta noche.- respondió el hombre mientras la vieja entraba a la cabaña.

Me acerqué a él, con la suplica muda en mis ojos para que no me dejase, no quería perder a la única persona que sentía conocer en ese mundo rudo y cruel, algo me decía que si se iba no lo volvería a ver en mucho tiempo.

Tranquila, la mujer se ve ruda pero sé que es de buen corazón. Además sabe que la recompensaré con buen oro si te trata bien.- dijo mientras me ponía una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarme.- Te prometo que volveré mañana y te explicaré todo, tenemos mucho qué hablar. Mientras tanto te recomendaré que bajo ninguna circunstancia trates de usar eso.- dijo señalando mi varita, la cual reposaba en el bolsillo de mi falda y cuya punta sobresalía de la misma.- No nos conviene que la gente común sepa que somos diferentes.- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Luego, sin más se subió a su caballo y se marchó yo me quedé atónita mirando cómo se perdía en la noche, hasta que una voz a mis espaldas captó mi atención.

¿Vas a entrar o te vas a quedar ahí parada como una estatua?

Inmediatamente entre a la casa esperando que mi preocupación fuese exagerada. Pero nunca lo es, siempre he tenido un sexto sentido para presentir calamidades y esa vez no fue la excepción.

Esa noche cuando la mujer ya se había acostado, unos hombres entraron por la fuerza y me raptaron. Los tres iban encapuchados, todos eran altos y fornidos. No perdieron tiempo mientras uno me tapaba la boca otro me inmovilizo y amarro las manos. El tercero me habló:

Tranquila, preciosa. Si te quedas callada no te pasará nada malo. Todo lo contrario podría irte muy, muy bien. - Y a continuación mostró una sonrisa de dientes blancos que contrastaba con lo negro de su capucha y se me hizo extremadamente conocido su peculiar acento que lo hacía hablar como si arrastrase las palabras; me hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

Todos mis esfuerzos por resistirme fueron inútiles, ellos eran tres hombres adultos y fornidos y yo sólo una muchacha poco más que una niña. Con eficiencia me subieron en la parte de atrás de una carreta llena de paja. La paja me recibió y me cubrió, había paja por todos lados, me obstruía la visión a mi alrededor y me ocultaba de todo ojo y oído humano en los alrededores. Esperaba que en cualquier momento trajeran a la anciana pero eso nunca pasó.

Luego de un latigazo, los caballos comenzaron a moverse, un olor a chamuscado inmundo mi nariz y horrorosos alaridos de terror quebraron la muda ruana de la noche, movida por el miedo escarbé entre la paja hasta encontrar una rendija entre las tablas de madera de la carreta, tan solo para presenciar horrorizada como, la cabaña donde hasta hace pocos momentos había estado, se quemaba hasta los cimientos acompañada de estruendosos gritos de dolor. La noche estaba iluminada con la antorcha en la que se había convertido la cabaña, los gritos de esta quemaban la paz, el ambiente se saturó de humo y todo olía a muerte.

No me percaté en qué momento, las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas, tampoco sabía por qué lloraba.

No podía negarse que la escena espantosa. Las llamas devorando todo, el humo subiendo al cielo contaminando todo, pero sin lugar a dudas lo más espeluznante eran los gritos, los desgarradores gritos que nos acompañaron la mayor parte del camino. Pero por sobre todo y aunque aún me avergüence reconocerlo mi llanto no tenía nada que ver con el fatídico final de la pobre anciana. Sino por la terrible connotación que esto significaba para mis circunstancias. ¿Dónde podría encontrarme Baltasar? ¿Se molestaría siquiera en buscarla? ¿La daría por muerta? ¿Volvería, siquiera, a verlo?

Estaba cansada física y mentalmente, quería volver a casa o al menos encontrar a Hermione, incluso a Ron, mi insoportable hermano hubiese sido bienvenido en esos momentos. ¿Qué me deparará el futuro? ¿Para qué me habrán raptado estos hombres?

Era un torbellino de emociones encontradas y miles de preguntas a las cuales sólo podía responder con hipótesis, cada una más negra que la otra, Sin embargo, en el fondo de todo estaba la sensación cálida que, de alguna extraña y bizarra forma, el hombre que dirigía a estos hombres no me era del todo desconocido. Su voz, su cabello y sus ojos se me hacían extremadamente familiares, sí al menos pudiese verle la cara.

Poco a poco el suave vaivén de la carreta, la brisa del sereno nocturno y el cansancio hicieron y caí rendida de sueño.

Tan pronto como la carreta se detuvo me desperté sobresaltada. Aún no había terminado de percatarme de lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor cuando unas manos grandes y fuertes me tomaron de la cintura con gran facilidad, como sí no pesará más que una niña pequeña y con la misma facilidad me depósito en el piso, a pesar de mis forcejeos.

Jajaja ¡Qué fiera! - dijo el que los dirigía.- Tranquilízate, tú destino no ha cambiado o, ¿Acaso para que pensabas que el hediondo de Baltasar te raptó? Esa rata es el mayor comerciante de esclavas de cama de la región. Al menos, con nosotros sólo tendrás que complacer a un amo, sí eres de su agrado, claro.

Primero, tendrán que matarme.- dije mientras trataba de sacar mi varita de mi bolsillo, cuando el me dijo:

¿Buscabas esto? - dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica y ladina, la misma de la que había hecho gala en la cabaña. - Eres más ingenua de lo que pensé, sí creíste que podrías asustarnos con algo como esto, dijo, mientras balanceaba mi varita en su mano, sin darse cuenta que está echaba pequeñas chispas, a que todos me miraban sólo a mí. - Casi hasta me conmueves. - dijo mientras acariciaba mi labio inferior con su dedo pulgar, gesto que aproveché para morderlo con todas las fuerzas de mi maxilar, el hombre grito y apartó su mano, se miró el dedo y luego ser carcajeo.

¡Qué carnívora! Pero no hay necesidad de usar la violencia, solo te llevare a tu habitación.- Acto seguido abrió la puerta detrás de él y me aventó en el interior de el cuarto, sobre una cama suave y tendida con sedas y antes que pudiese hacer nada cerró la puerta dejándome sola en esa habitación y sin mi varita.

Luego que me canse de golpear la puerta y gritar hasta la saciedad, me asome a la ventana sopesando la probabilidad de caer sin fracturarme el cuello o alguna parte vital pero era imposible, estaba a al menos treinta metros del suelo, además no existía suelo, solo un acantilado rocoso sobre las tempestuosas olas de un mar embravecido. Estaba atrapada, a merced de lo que pudiese pasarme.

Ya de eso han pasado varias semanas, todos esos días me han tratado como una princesa, temprano en la mañana me varias criadas me preparan un baño caliente con esencias aromáticas, principalmente lavanda, me untan el cabello con aceites y me peinan y me visten con lo que yo supongo son vestidos adecuados para una cran dama, la mayoría siempre verdes o plateados. Pero ningún de ellas me habla, parecen entender lo que digo, pero cada vez que pregunto algo, me quedo esperando una respuesta que nunca llega. Me sirven comida incluso en algunas oportunidades me permiten bajar a una salita, donde siempre hay mujeres vestidas con galas y plumas en el cabello, pero nunca me dejan bajar de noche.

La noche es la peor parte, en la noche siempre mi puerta está cerrada, pero oigo los ruidos de las habitaciones circundantes, gemidos, principalmente, inequívocos gemidos de placer de dolor y voces de hombres, subiendo las escaleras, entrando a las habitaciones, inequívocamente era un sitio para el entretenimiento masculino. Todas las noches esperaba aterrada que alguno de ellos entrara y tratara de violarme o golpearme o quien sabe que otra cosa, pero nunca sucedió, al menos no aun. Cuando los ruidos aminoraban y yo lograba conciliar el sueño, las pesadillas me atormentaban, siempre eran distintos lugares y situaciones pero siempre estaba esa voz. Esa seseante y familiar voz que se burlaba de mi, y esa sonrisa ladina que me decía ¡Qué fiera!. Sabia quien era, era la voz de mi captor sin rostro, quien tenía mi varita y quien podría sacarme de ahí, pero desde que me trajo no había vuelto a verlo.

Incluso había caído tan bajo como para insinuármele a uno de los guardias calvos que custodiaban la puerta del salón de lectura donde me dejaban pasear. Y este se había burlado de mi pobre intento de seducción con una carcajada vulgar y luego de llamarme bruta e ignorante me enseño la lacerada anatomía de su entrepierna, era un eunuco. Luego de saberlo le vi la lógica, si era un burdel el dueño no querría que sus guardias se liaran con sus empleadas.

Los días seguían pasando y yo sin tener ni idea de donde estaba o de donde estaban mis amigos. Y sin saber nada de Harry, ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Habria tenido razón Hermione? Con cada día que pasaba mi nostalgia se acentuaba, quería gritar, llorar reír y destruir cosas, todo al mismo tiempo. El limite llegó ayer cuando trate de lanzarme por la ventana, justo cuando estaba terminando de trepar al alfeizar entraron las siervas que a preparar mi baño y se alarmaron. Desde ese entonces clausuraron mi ventana. Estaba a punto de volverme loca cuando un hombre irrumpió en mi cuarto, el terror deformó m cara.

¿Cómo esta mi fierecilla? – dijo con su odiosa sonrisa de lado, pero mi terror no era a causa de ella, sino a causa de quien era.

En lo que sonó mas como un grito de desesperación dije:

¡Profesor Snape!

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA...<p>

PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: JON

EL PROTAGONISTA.

* * *

><p>¿QUE LES PARECIÓ? ¿LES HA GUSTADO? ¿QUIEREN SABER QUE ESTA HACIENDO SNAPE ALLÍ? hAGAN TODAS SUS PREGUNTAS Y DEJEN TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, ABAJO DONDE DICE "REVIEW THIS CHAPTER"<p>

Con Cariño

Elizabeth Black Malfoy de Lannister.


	5. Chapter 5 Jon

_**Hola,ya se que dirán es mas casi puedo oírlos "Pájaro de mar por tierra" "Se estará acabando el mundo" Pues no, simplemente mis obligaciones y mis musas se compadecieron y me han permitido escribir este pequeño capítulo. Los que han leído algunas de mis historias saben que generalmente mis capítulos son largos, pero en vista de mis actuales circunstancias he estimado preferible actualizar periódicamente aunque sea en caminos cortos así la historia avanza. Por eso les traigo este pequeño cap, espero lo disfruten y me den sus opiniones.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Antes quiero responder y agradecer a las hermosas personas que me dejaron review en los caps anteriores.<strong>_

_**vds1506:**_Para hoy :D

_**ingridsilla:** _mIL GRACIAS POR TU LINDO REVIEW, Y SI al igual q tu la serie fue la que introdujo los libros en el mercado latino y apesar de ser la actualizacion de un libro mas fiel q he visto hasta ahora, nunca se comparará a los libros, es algo q solo los que amamos leer entendemos. En cuanto a lo de Snape, bueno, solo estará en buenas manos si, ese hombre que se parece a Snape, sea Snape ¿no crees? Pero ya eso lo veremos en los capitulos siguientes. :*

_**DanielaSOS**_No hay nada que te pueda decir por aquí que ya no hayamos hablado por otros lados... Solo espero que este capitulo de tu querido Jon cumpla con tus expectativas, mi Ñaña.

_**Bubble of Colours:**_El papel de este, digamos "Snape" Será imprescindible sin duda... Pero no puedo decir mas:D

_**Dreaming while awake:**_No te preocupes no hay de que, me encanta ayudar... De mas esta decir que puedes preguntarme cualquier palabra de los capítulos que no entiendas, trato de hacerlo en el español mas neutral para q todos los lectores lo entiendan porque estoy consiente que al ser tantos países que hablan este idioma va ha haber miles de variantes para un mismo termino.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Muy especialmente para Victoria. <strong>_

_** Por hacer posible este Capítulo**_

_** Besos, preciosa.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO V<strong>_

_Jon_

La noche estaba impregnada del olor a humo, llamas que no calentaban ardían en el hogar, y la sensación que algo no estaba normal ardía en mi pecho. Ya había pasado un mes desde mi nombramiento como Lord Comandante de la Guardia de La Noche y aun no me sentía del todo capacitado para mi cargo. Stannis no tomo con alegría mi decisión de rechazar su oferta y la verdad, a mí también me asombro, ¿quien iba pensar que rechazaría lo que había añorado durante toda mi vida, cuando tan amablemente se me estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata? Pero no podía aceptarlo, no ha ese precio, no a cambio de mis convicciones, no usurpando el puesto legítimo de mi hermana, no cuando se que un peligro terrible, mas terrible que las guerras por poder, se cierne sobre el reino, y no solo sobre el reino, sobre las tierras de los hombres, sobre todo aquel que respire y viva. No podía cargar con el cargo de conciencia de no haber hecho nada.

Aun así, no creía que yo fuera la solución, quizás habría hecho mas aceptando el señorío de Invernalia, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y lo único que quedaba ahora era tratar de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Atosigado por todos estos pensamientos bebía los restos del caldo de verduras de la cena. Las reservas del castillo se estaban viendo terriblemente diezmadas y es que mantener a tantos salvajes cautivos no salía barato, eso sin contar con el ejército de Stannis Baratheon.

Bebí otro sorbo del brebaje insípido de verduras y recuerda tiempos mejores, cuando aun estábamos en pleno verano y gozada de los residuos de mi niñez en compañía de mis hermanos, la hermosa Sansa, el curioso Bran, la inteligente Arya, el juguetón de Rickon y Robb el justo, mis hermanos, se habían ido al sur y habían muerto, despatriados, mi familia destrozada, la ultima terrible noticia, después de la muerte de mis hermanos menores, fue la de la terrible muerte de Robb en la bien llamada boda roja. Decir que mi corazón era incólume a los deseos de venganza era ser hipócrita conmigo mismo, quería vengarlos, pero mis pies no se movían, primero debía cumplir mis votos.

Apartando mis más amargos pensamientos a un lado me acosté. El viejo cuarto tras la herrería, que había pertenecido a Noyle no era el más suntuoso del castillo, ese se lo había cedido a Stannis y sus ínfulas de nobleza, para él, bastardo como era, lo único importante era tener un lugar donde extender su cuerpo unos segundos y donde no se pasará tanto frío y esas condiciones las cumplía su refugio.

Una funda rellena de paja constituía mi cama y una manta para abrigarse, pero estando tan adentrados en el invierno varias veces había tenido que tender mi capa negra sobre la manta para aumentar el calor bajo las sabanas. Sin poder evitarlo mi mente me llevó a evocar los recuerdos de los momentos que había compartido con Ygritte bajo las pieles que nos sirvieron de abrigo y en aquella caverna. Ella había sido la primera y la única mujer que había conocido tan íntimamente era inevitable que hubiera dejado una honda huella en mi corazón y en mi cuerpo, ya que había abierto la puerta a unos deseos que antes eran casi inexistentes, ahora se me hacía mas difícil sobre llevar mi voto de celibato, pero terco y firme a mis convicciones como soy, obligaba a mi cuerpo a dominarse.

Poco a poco el mi cuerpo se fue relajando y caí en un estado de somnolencia. Un fuerte olor a tierra húmeda y nieve inundo mis sentidos, luego la luz de la luna iluminaba su camino. La noche estaba silenciosa pero no se respiraba paz, una zozobra no dejaba de quemar mi pecho, desesperado seguí el sendero que llevaba más allá del muro, el mismo camino que los exploradores tomaban para sus rondas. Desde que los salvajes atacaron el muro se suspendieron las rondas extensas, ahora solo se hacia un recorrido corto en las inmediaciones y a lo largo del muro.

Finalmente llegue al lugar que anhelaba, un pequeño riachuelo que manaba de la montaña nevada, su agua helada calmó mi sed pero la zozobra seguía quemando en mi pecho, era algo que nada tenía que ver con la sed o alguna necesidad fisiológica era más bien como un presentimiento, la certeza segura que algún acontecimiento importante ocurriría.

De repente un rayo de una luz blanca iluminó la noche, se oyó un pequeño grito de unas palabras que no sabía que significaban y luego oscuridad total, impulsado mas por el instinto que por alguna razón especifica corrí hasta el lugar de donde había salido el rayo, forcé el cansado cuerpo de fantasma a correr contra su instinto de auto protección animal y llegue al sitio. La imagen me dejó paralizado, una chica, casi una niña tirada en el suelo muerta, su cabello era de un castaño claro, como las avellanas y bastante rizado como una maraña, su rostro delgado tenia marcas de grandes ojeras e iba con muy poca ropa para estar tan lejos del muro, era comprensible que estuviese muerta, si no hubieran sido los otros, el frio la habría congelado. Y alrededor de ella un centenar de hombres mujeres y animales con ojos azules y vidriosos, las bestias y lacayos des los otros, totalmente sin vida, muertos de verdad. La imagen era impactante y el olor a muerte mes asfixio, no pude resistirlo. El miedo animal que sintió fantasma me empujo fuera de él y desperté.

Aun con mi cuerpo totalmente bañado en sudor salí de mi jergón y me puse la ropa con toda rapidez, primero las calzas luego los pantalones, todo mi vestuario negro tome mi capa, mi espada garra y salí. Afuera los vigilantes de guardia me miraron como si estuviera loco, pero fue solo hasta que empecé a ensillar mi caballo que uno de ellos se me acercó.

— ¿Piensa salir a esta hora, mi Lord? — oí que Ulmer preguntaba a mis espaldas.

Si, quedas a cargo mientras no esté, voy a dar un paseo. — No podía decirle que había estado dentro de un lobo, ya de por si algunos de mis hombres lo veían con desconfianza por sospechar mi condición de Warg, me consideraban como uno de los salvajes, terminarían de verme como un loco si les decía que tenía un presentimiento que algo importante había estado aconteciendo esa noche al otro lado del muro. No, no podía decirles ni a mis amigos, ni a Sam.

— ¿Un paseo al otro lado del muro? — tragó grueso. — Pero, mi Lord Comandante, es demasiado peligroso dar un paseo al otro lado del muro, es arriesgarse sin razón ¿o es que acaso hay algo que requiera su atención inmediata de ese lado?

Soy el Lord Comandante aquí, no tengo por qué pedir permiso a nadie. — me vestí con mi capa de indiferencia y prepotencia, esa que tantas veces había tenido que usar desde aquí nombrado Lord Comandante, esa que tanto odiaba. Luego sin más subí a mi caballo y salí de la caballeriza dejando a un Ulmer confuso y preocupado tras de mí.

Luego de haber puesto a Ulmer en su sitio, ninguno de los hombres de la guardia, y mucho menos los del "Rey Baratheon" pudieron decir o hacer algo que me retuviera. Mis planes eran sencillos, encontrar a fantasma y saber que causó la muerte de esos espectros y de esa niña. Es niña, su rostro no podía apartarse de mi mente, se veía tan frágil, se veía lo mucho que había sufrido antes de morir; pero lo que no se podía percibir era de donde había venido. Sus ropas eran extraña y escasas para un sitio tan gélido como le bosque encantado. Tampoco parecía que hubiera venido del sur, su cabello poco cuidado y lo delgada y frágil atestiguaban que había pasado hambre casi toda su vida. Tan desamparada y al mismo tiempo su expresión denotaba obstinación, de una forma bizarra me recordó a Ygritte. Tenía que llegar a ese sitio. No entendía muy mi determinación, si al fin y al cabo, debía de estar muerta, pero mi instinto me decía que era importante.

Luego de cabalgar alrededor de dos horas llegue al lugar aun estaban los espectros muertos, con sus ojos azul pálido mirando al cielo, muertos de verdad, era extraño porque hasta la fecha, lo único que sabíamos que mataba a estas criaturas era el fuego y las lanzas de vidrio dragón, las cuales eran muy escasas y difíciles de conseguir. Estaba seguro que el rayo de luz blanca que había visto antes de correr hacia el sitio había tenido algo que ver, pero ¿Qué había sido? ¿Qué lo había provocado? Eran preguntas importantes pero en el momento la única que me desesperaba era donde había ido a parar el cadáver de la chica. Al fijarme en la nieve, pude ver las huellas de fantasma y unas pisadas a su lado, sería posible. No, yo la vi muerta. ¿Se levantaría como un espectro? De haber sido así, por qué fantasma no la habría atacado, más bien las huellas indicaban que se había ido siguiéndola.

Seguí las huellas, y luego de un buen trecho se detenían ante un riachuelo, en donde me quede paralizado, ya estaba empezando a amanecer y la chica que hasta hace poco había creído una niña, se estaba bañando. No era ninguna niña, tendría alrededor de unos quince o dieciséis años, si era bastante delgada pero sus formas eran de mujer, sus pechos estaban desarrollados y sus caderas redondeadas, su vientre plano, su piel algo bronceada contrastaban con la idea de que fuera una salvaje y finalmente sus ojos, sus enormes ojos marrones tenían una profundidad y una sabiduría poco propia de su edad. Instintivamente, sin pensarlo, me escondí para que no pudiera verme, pero por más que sabía que no debí hacerlo, no podía dejar de mirarla. Fantasma estaba echado en la orilla del rio, vigilando como guardián. Eras obvio que por algún motivo le agradaba esa extraña, cosas que me molestó.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando ya empezaba a sentirme idiota, el gran Lord Comandante de las Guardia de la Noche, espiando a una chica como un gran pervertido, como si fuera, Theon, la sola idea me dio nauseas, la chica decidió salir y empezar a vestirse con las pocas ropas que tenía. Fue ahí cuando salí de mi escondrijo y Fantasma se puso alerta, la chica parecía sentirse segura con el huargo pero basto solo con que extendiera mi mano, lo llamará y él respondiera acercándose y meneando la cola, para que entendiera que no le serviría para defenderse de mí. Inmediatamente corrió hacia donde tenía lo que parecía una alforja extraña, una especia de bolso, pero mientras ella trataba de cubrir su desnudez y contando con el factor sorpresa de mi parte, en solo dos zancadas tuve la bolsa en mis manos. Luego de tener la bolsa me dirigí hacia ella y al verlo corrió hacia el otro lado pero fantasma le bloqueo el paso, molesta gruñó con los dientes apretados y pateo el piso, se veía graciosa en cierta forma, a medio vestir y descalza. Me acerque a ella y toque su hombro para llamar su atención pero brinco como si la hubiese quemado y se alejó, no decía nada pero me miraba con esos enormes ojos acusatorios.

— No voy a hacerle daño. — su rostro me indicaba que no creía ni una palabra de lo que le dije. Cuando me acerque mas y trate de tomarle del hombro me mordió, si no era salvaje estaba a punto de serlo, por suerte mis guantes de cuero amortiguaron la mordida. — solo quiero ayudarle. — nuevamente no daba señales de entenderme o creerme. Simplemente media las distancias, decidiendo cual era la mejor vía de escape, la verdad tenía muchas opciones estábamos a campo abierto, pero al parecer algo de lo que había en la bolsa que aun llevaba en mis manos la retenía ahí pegada en su sitio. — muy bien si no quiere mi ayuda me iré, y me llevaré esto conmigo. — señale las alforjas y me dirigí a mi caballo, al verme partir se fue de tras mío, antes que pudiera preverlo estaba sobre mi golpeándome con sus pequeños puños y pies, mientras fantasma correteaba alrededor nuestro.

Cuando finalmente puede reducirla, ya que peleaba como una fiera, peor que una gata sombra, aunque la tenia fuertemente agarrada de las piernas me daba cuenta que no podía descuidarme con ella. Así que rasque una poco mi capa y le amarre los pies y las manos, al verse atada me atacó con lo único que tenía a mano, sus miradas asesinas, mientras fantasma aullaba tras nuestro.

— Ya que quieres venir conmigo, tendrás que ser civilizada. — era como hablarle al aire. Con trabajo la subí en mi caballo y me subí detrás. Su cuerpo se tenso y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

Me sentía extraño, no estaba seguro de porque lo hacía, pero sabía que si la dejaba allí moriría de frio, además ella podía haber visto lo que había pasado, el por qué los espectros habían caído muertos, ella podría tener la solución para el peligro que se cernía sobre los siete reinos y el muro, además, que no podía dejarla allí, pues algo en ella me atraía, era un acertijo para mí. Traté de hablarle de cerca para calmarla, pero solo logré que se sacudiera ferozmente logrando que casi calleáramos del caballo, por ese motivo opte por alejarme de ella lo mas que nuestra posición sobre el caballo lo permitiera y empezamos a alejarnos del sitio. Luego de un rato se quedo muy quieta y vi que estaba llorando, no hacia ruido pero las lágrimas bajaban por su mejilla. Me sentía frustrado, no podía comunicarme con ella, ni acercarme porque la asustaba. Si ella tenía la respuesta a mis interrogantes me sería muy difícil sacarle información o que confiara lo suficiente en mí para contarme al menos de donde vino. ¿Tendría que recorrer a métodos desagradables? ¿Sería a eso a lo que se refería el maestre Aemon cuando me dijo que tenía que matar al niño dentro de mí?

Decapitar a Janos había estado justificado, matar a Mance estaba justificado y era necesario, pero torturar aun chica, tan delicada me parecía demasiado. Me resolvía a protegerla aun en contra de sus propios deseos. Ahora solo quedaba que decir cuando llegará, era el Lord Comandante pero ni siquiera con ese titulo podía llegar con una chica salvaje y tenerla con privilegios.

Finalmente llego lo inevitable el muro se hizo visible, la chica quedo sorprendida y fascinada, era como si nunca lo hubiese visto. Tenía la misma expresión de cuando alguien contempla el muro por primera vez.

- Tranquila, no te pasara nada - Sentí como se tensaba, así que supe que me oyó, pero no sabía si me entendió.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a la puerta Ulmer ya me había visto desde sobre el muro y había dado orden de abrir las puertas, tan pronto como entré ya estaba toda una comitiva esperándome encabezada por Sam y en un rincón Stannis y Melissandre. Tal i como lo supuse lo que mas sorpresa y murmullos causo fue la joven, y no solo de parte de ellos ella también estaba petrificada, no debe ser bonito, llegar a un sitio y encontrar tantos rostros hostiles. Sam fue el primero en acercarse:

— ¿Haz ido de casería, Mi Lord? — Mirando significativamente a la chica quien no se daba por enterada, seguía mirando mas allá de las muralla como planeando una huida. Con parsimonia baje del caballo y la baje a ella.

— ¡Es que acaso aquí nadie tiene tareas que hacer! — Me alegro ver que al menos mis hombres corrieron a ocuparse de sus tareas pero no sería tan fácil librarme de Sam, Stanis y su bruja. Justo cuando iba a decirle a Sam que todo estaba bien mi fugitiva me sorprendió con un duro golpe en el estomago que me tomó por sorpresa y me quitó el aire.

Con los ojos dilatados puede ver como metía sus manos atadas en las alforjas y sacaba un palo de madera, no muy largo, casi una ramita. por primera vez decía una palabra en una lengua extraña. sin poder evitarlo una fuerza que salió de esa rama me estrello contra la pared del muro a mis espaldas. Cuando medio pude abrir los ojos, alcance a verla ya libre de sus ataduras subiéndose a mi caballo blandiendo esa rama como si fuera un arma y causando estragos a su alrededor, la cara de terror de Stannis no tenia precio, pero algo mas peligroso se cernía en los ojos de Melissandre.

— ¡Que no escape! — Gritó la bruja.

—No la maten — grite a uno de mis hombres que alistaba su arco. Pero cuando puede llegar ya se alejaba a caballo y el hombre había disparado su arco. La flecha cayo decidida y certera en uno de los francos traseros del animal desplomandolo y haciendo caer a su jinete. La chica quedo tendida en el suelo inmóvil bajo el caballo con la rama aun entre sus manos inertes.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA...<p>

PARA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: Luna

* * *

><p>¿QUE LES HA PARECIDO? ¿LES GUSTO? ¿NO? AHORA LA QUE ESTA ANSIOSA POR RESPUESTAS SOY YO.<p>

Siempre suya, _Elizabeth Black Malfoy de Lannister._


End file.
